land_of_mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
The Realm of Mianite
The realm of mianite, told from a fan perspective. Enjoy. This is the first part of the tale.The_One_Called_Hiro (talk) 12:47, August 31, 2014 (UTC)The_One_Called_Hiro The Birth of Two In the beginning, there were only two. Syndicate and Jericho. They were the first humans to walk the new world, which was called "Mianite." Quickly, a Force shook the world, and from the grass blocks themselves, the mighty Priest, Dec, rose. With him, His faithful servant, Champwan. Quickly the priest started construction of his worship place. It wasn't long till Dec revealed that there was a God to this world. Mianite. Lord Mianite was the God of the land, life itself on this World, light. All were obey his name. And that's how it was. Praise as given to the Lord, and everyday life continued to make the world better. Syndicate and Jericho had homes and made constant donations to the Priest. Then He was brought to the world... Syndicate accidentally killed Jericho's beloved horse, and Jericho was heartbroken. He wanted revenge. Not just simple "Trollololo" but full blood soaked revenge. The idea of bloodshed, hatred, darkness...it lead Him to the world. Lord Dianite. The dark ruler of Nether, fire, destruction, hate. He was the embodiment of evil. When he arrived, Jericho and Syndicate were unaware of who this individual was. Until Mianite brought himself to life in the world. Lightning struck the lands, and boiling fury was everywhere, as Jericho and Syndicate watched the Gods battle. Syndicate unaware of what transpired before Mianite appeared, thought he and Jericho could simply watch the fight. But Lord Dianite had give Jericho a blade of true blood lust. Which he used to attack Syndicate to exact revenge for his horse. This started the #TeamMianite and #TeamDianite. Of course immediately after Dianite lost to Mianite, he came to Syndicate, handing him valuable gifts and saying that your life now belonged to me. The First Great War Now that it was put in stone, Worshipers of Mianite existed. And worshipers of Dianite existed. But could they live in peace? Soon, Jericho and OMGitsFireFox robbed Syndicate of all his possessions. He was officially a poor man. First he devastated the temple to Mianite Jericho had created. Then He fled from the land, and remained in hiding, and joined up with OpTiCNadeshot. Nadeshot joined transporting dark pleasures of Dianite. And then, the war began... Syndicate refused to rebuild the temple because the two Mianite worshippers had robbed his entire collections. The dark Lord Dianite had gifted Syndicate several things, including Skeletor the nether horse. Syndicate and Nadeshots alliance soon forged an entire armory of deadly assault weapons and objects to attack and eliminate the Mianite followers, who were unaware of the dark times ahead. And Team Dianite soon gained a huge lead in the war, winning ever battle they engaged in. The Mianite followers prayed for some relief or even aid for their plight...Mianite gave no aid though to his young followers, and they had all felt lost.